


Hands

by allthehearteyes



Series: Unspoken [3]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Deran’s internal thoughts about Adrian., Enduring love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: This takes place sometime after the season 3 finale.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, last one in this Poetry series. I hope that these 'fics' (I’m not sure what to call them) have become easier to digest over time. 
> 
> Thanks to Iresposts for betaing. Thank you to dixiethumblina and Heather_Night for their continued support and encouragement. Confetti hearts to you both!!
> 
> ~~find me on Tumblr (same user name)~~

He looks at the paper and reads what’s just been written:

_I love when his hands are beat up. Whether for work or for play, he chooses to get his hands wet/scraped/bloodied. Brutal. Tactile. Like me. I like to see the cuts, callouses, bruises. Remnants of his craft, his gifts. As he shapes boards, smoothes them, molds them into art. As he rides his boards hard, fast, deftly (as he does when he fucks me). Feats of strength, of skill. Knowing he’s got hard edges, strong hands, desperate touches for me, only for me._

He glances up from the paper, eyes unfocused, blurred with tears. Where did this come from? How? Overwhelmed by his feelings, he shuts his eyes and takes a breath. This is not his first experience with poetry, but these recently scripted words seem to have come from nowhere, from deep inside. From a hidden place he didn’t know existed. How did he not know about these depths, these feelings, these thoughts?

He opens his eyes, slightly less overcome with emotion, and is able to focus on the man sitting across from him  

~~~

“So you liked it then?” Deran asks, a little amused. Blue holding blue. Soft smile dancing on his lips, he feels at peace as Adrian finally knows the last secret parts of him.

Deran explains how he had to attend group therapy when locked up all those years ago. How he was forced to do Art Therapy classes, but secretly liked it. How they made him journal, which he hated, until he didn’t. Until he figured out that writing was his art. Writing was where he had made sense of his thoughts and feelings when separated from Adrian. How once he’d been released from jail he never thought to write anything more until he’d crossed the line and Adrian had walked away. How he had started writing again then, how he’d used the writing to manage his fear, his shame, his guilt, his hate. How he’d learned to function, to stay the course when he had been rudderless. How once he’d started again he’d never stopped scribbling down his experiences of himself, of Adrian, of them.

~~~

Without warning, Adrian dives across the bed and tackles him. Kissing him. Needy. Frantic. Loving. Knocking the tray to the floor in his haste. _Fuck breakfast in bed!_    

Deran chuckles between furious kisses, “I’m glad you like it. There’s more.”

Adrian growls in response, kissing him deeper, making his intentions and his intensity clear.

~~~

Adrian squeezes him tight with hands that know his body so well. With hands that are firm, steady, sure. With hands that have captivated him since the very beginning, and that he’ll love for eternity. Those hands. _His_ hands.

Best first anniversary ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
